Wreck It Gandalph / The Big Bird Theory
Episode Summary Wreck It Gandalph: Gandalf the Grey is tired of being a wizard and escapes to other movies. The Big Bird Theory: The cast of the Big Bang Theory are tired of their show and escape to another world. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been avoiding April Fools' tricks all month? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*Friday, 8:00 PM: Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson are snubbed for the best kiss at the MTV Movie Awards, but win best snub at the Annual Snubby Awards. #*Monday, 1:00 PM: ''Star Wars'' fans express concern over how old the original cast will look in Episode VII, specifically Yoda. #*Wednesday, 8:00 PM: Your parents have to suffer through Tax Season, but you have to suffer through this! #Opening Scene #'Wreck It Gandalph' (Movie Parody of Disney's Wreck-It Ralph / Spoof on Gandalf the Grey from the Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey) #Animated Marginals segment #Undercover Wolf at the Shear Delite Salon (Cartoon) #Training Car (Spoof on Training wheels) (Animated by Mark Marek) (Ad Parodies segment) #The Other Guardians had to ruin ''Rise of the Guardians'' (Cartoon)'' (Movie Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rise_of_the_Guardians ''Rise of the Guardians], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legend_of_the_Guardians:_The_Owls_of_Ga'Hoole Legend of the Guardians: the Owls of Ga'Hoole], ''Green Lantern'', and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Guardians_of_the_Galaxy the Guardians of the Galaxy]) #Nickita Minaj (TV Parody of Nikita / Spoof on Nicki Minaj) (Ad Parodies segment) #Pinball Hates his Commune (Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - Easter (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Wall Scientists (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'The Big Bird Theory' (TV Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Big_Bang_Theory the Big Bang Theory] / Spoof on Big Bird from Sesame Street) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Training Car) (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This will be the very first time Disney's Wreck-It Ralph gets parodied. *This will be the third time the Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey showed up. The first was the MADvent Calendar from the start of Fantastic Four Christmases / Red & White Collar and the second was Hip Hop Hobbit / The Monday Project. *This will be the 12th time ''Sesame Street'' showed up. *This will be the second time the Big Bang Theory ''gets spoofed. The first was [[The Big Fang Theory|'The Big Fang Theory']]. *'Wreck It Gandalph''' was originally going to air along with Bane and Kate, but [[Pokémonsters, Inc.|'Pokémonsters, Inc.']] showed up instead. Mistakes always happen. Always. *This is the very first time Rise of the Guardians, Legend of the Guardians: the Owls of Ga'Hoole, the Guardians of the Galaxy, and Nikita showed up on MAD. *This is the 10th episode of MAD to have only one Mike Wartella segment. The previous ones were: *#'Star Blecch / uGlee' *#'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore' *#'[[The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess']]' *#'[[HOPS / Naru210']]' *#'Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S' *#'Fantastic Four Christmases / Red & White Collar' *#'Hip Hop Hobbit / The Monday Project' *#'Life of Rhyme / Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo' *#'Linkong / Rainbow Dash & Bernstein' **('''Note: '''That's 10, count 'em, 10 episodes of MAD with only one Mike Wartella segment!) Voices *Ben Diskin - Big Bird *Rachel Ramras - Prairie Dawn *Kevin Shinick - MADvent Calendar Announcer, Fix-It Felix Jr., Oscar the Grouch, Wolf, Teacher from the Training Car, and Sheldon Cooper *Keith Ferguson - The Training Car Announcer Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes